Monologue of An Infantryman
by Haruko Kurimasu
Summary: You remember the side of Zack Fair from Crisis Core-- but what about the side of his killer? Follow the story of one, nameless infantryman on his quest to fulfill his duty in this one-shot drama.


This one-shot is entirely different from my other fanfiction (where I concentrate solely on humor and parodies). It has a darker, tragic tone, so be prepared!

* * *

**Monologue of a Infantryman...**

I narrowed in on his head with the hot barrel of my rifle.

"What are doing with this one?" I asked, nodding to the other two infantrymen with me. Trembling with anticipation.

Our officer, the upper rank, shook his head. "Ah, just leave him. He's half-dead by the look of it."

I lowered my gun. "I guess you're right. He'll expire on his own."

I reluctantly lowered my loaded weapon. My adrenaline rushed to a jagged halt. Disappointment washed over me. And I was so looking forward to a bloodbath.

My officer took notice my dampened enthuisasum. "Don't worry, there's still that other one. First Class, hopefully. I doubt this one was much of one," he added, jerking his thumb at the blond comatose in front of us.

The body uttered a defeated groan. Barely enough life in him. Who was he to attract so much attention of the Shin-Ra Company, my ultimate employer?

* * *

Barely a year ago, HQ had recieved word of a break-out in Nibelheim. Two test subjects had escaped Shin-Ra Manor, and had defeated some infantrymen by a rare chance. Shin-Ra didn't want any casulties on their hands. If word got out, the trust of the civilians would be dissipated.

We only recieved basic notice of our mission. In the beginning, we were ordered to capture the test subjects alive. Even the Turks were involved. And as always, Professor Hojo.

Hojo merely dismissed the break-out as another 'failed experiment'. But still, he was keen on a outcome. That was a year ago.

* * *

Shin-Ra didn't want anyone other than their trusted army to be part of this mission. SOLDIER had been eradicated almost half a decade ago.

SOLDIER.

I hated SOLDIER.

That's why I felt I had a duty to destroy all evidence of SOLDIER's fleeting existance.

That's why I hated leaving that comatose there, just to rot in the Wastelands. I wanted to have the honor of erasing his existance, even he was some imposter of the legendary SOLDIER.

On the other hand... There was always honor in defeating a 1st.

* * *

There he was, standing over the cliffs facing Midgar. His breathing was ragged and rushed. Fatigue from hours of fighting drained his remaining energy. It killed me to see him still so willing to fight.

For what? He was nothing more than a fugitive. Where would he go to?

He couldn't turn back either.

Don't tell me you were planning to return to Midgar, you idiotic 1st!

I lifted my rifle, aiming for his vitals. Blood was smeared across his limbs and face. His jet black hair slicked back in a spikey, generic hairstyle.

Show-off. Just-- DIE already!

My officer and comrade followed suit, arming themselves with their familiar weapons. Hundreds of infantry have died for the cause of the destruction of this final SOLDIER. Would his honor hold up?

Honor. His meant nothing is he died.

Sure, it was only three versus the 1st. But we haven't showered in DNA-mutating crap for years. We were fit, and able to take this one on. Not sickly, and ebbing away on the Wastelands like his blond friend meters away.

He was determined, though, which ticked me off. It filled my mind and veins with hatred towards him. Did he think he was noble, dying for an unworthy cause?

Remember his fugitive partner? Pathetic.

* * *

Minutes later, the test subject-- the "noble" 1st-- finding stumbled down onto the dirt. This was my chance!

My chance to murder a SOLDIER.

My enemy.

I zoned in using a scope, and pulled the trigger.

Blood chilling silence fell after he was pumped with several dozen rounds of lead.

After his last agonizing screams.

* * *

My hand shook a little, after seeing the object of my goal bleeding beneath my feet. Ebbing away. I felt self-satisfaction, being the one to put a permanent end to SOLDIER.

"Back to Midgar, now." My officer said, patting me on the back.

I nodded weakly, still hearing the echoes of the screams of my enemy resounding in my head.

My enemy.

SOLDIER.

* * *


End file.
